


Silver Bells

by LyingMonsters



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, M/M, One-Shot, Slow Dancing, lawlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingMonsters/pseuds/LyingMonsters
Summary: Silver bells...silver bells...They’ve made it. Everything is okay now, when they’re dancing in the candlelight.





	Silver Bells

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the song ‘Silver Bells’, but that has never stopped me from appreciating it.

L’s movements usually looked sharp and yet casual, like someone balancing on knives. Maybe alcohol took that delicacy away, but it made him giggle and blush and smile, and that was better.

‘You look so cute,’ Light whispered. One of his hands were back in L’s hair again-when had that happened? It didn’t matter, except that he should have done it sooner; it was so much easier to guide his husband in for a kiss that way. Not that he needed much encouragement.

Yes, it was definitely a smart choice to have gotten that playlist of ‘modern’ Christmas music. He’d pretended to hate it, and yet somehow it had still ended up playing softly on his computer. This version of ‘Silver Bells’ is slow and sweet and crooning, and it entices them to let go and get lost in touches and hands fumbling through bulky pyjamas.

_Silver bells...silver bells…_

‘Just like in the movie,’ Light says to the music and the mess of tangled limbs and blankets on the couch. ‘The one with the train, and the dream, and the kid…’  
‘The Polar Express? The one where you got ‘extremely stressed’ when the train was in trouble?’ L teases, bending down for a kiss. Light blushes but accepts happily, and the way his hair is fanned out like caramel on the pillows is just so enticing.

_It’s Christmas time in the city..._

‘I was in the moment!’ the brunette growls playfully, burying his face in L’s neck and drinking in that smoky scent.  
‘Whatever you say, Light. You were adorable.’ Quiet, filled with L’s eyes roaming Light’s body in a way that makes the younger shiver with anticipation. ‘All of you is adorable. The little things, like your voice in the morning or the way you bite your lip when I whisper certain things.’ L rolled off of his husband and held him closer. ‘I love you.’  
‘And I love you too,’ Light said. ‘Mmm, do that again…’

Light tastes like the wine they were drinking and sweeter, and L wants to just devour him. Before, he would have, hurried and fast. But today, tonight, this milestone in life? He can savour every moment, every taste, every pleased word that slips from Light’s mouth.

_City sidewalks, busy sidewalks…_

‘I love this song,’ Light says suddenly, and pulls L off the couch with him. Maybe they were trying to stand up, maybe that was the plan until they got distracted, maybe it didn’t matter, because now they were kissing underneath the Christmas tree, guided by familiarity and touch instead of eyes blinded by twinkling lights.

Everything is appearing as patterns of shadows and coronas. It’s beautiful and ethereal and, as L knows all too well, it cannot be captured by photo or film or anything corporal.

This time, Light is tinged with the taste of pine and mint that lingers around him.

_I hope this is what heaven is like_ , L thinks, dizzy with happiness.

The music plays on in the background when they finally rise. It isn’t smooth-they keep getting stuck in blankets and overbalancing-but they make it, laughing and clutching each other’s arms.

‘I love you so goddamned _much_ ,’ L says breathlessly, and his kiss nearly knocks them both to the floor again.

They stagger a bit, and Light’s eyes are really bright in the glow. They stand there, absorbed in each other, in the way candlelight makes all sharp edges smooth.

_Children laughing, people passing…_

‘Dance with me?’ Light asks, like they’re teenagers on their first date again.  
‘Of course.’ And then there’s the awkward fumbling period of trying to figure out where hands go and how to stand and ‘accidentally’ meeting in a kiss halfway through until L grabs Light’s hands and guides them to his waist.

‘Is this good?’  
‘It’s perfect.’

_Silver bells...silver bells…_

They can’t find the rhythm at first, and sometimes they forget which way to step or turn and it ends with giggling and bumping noses.

But then they do-they always will, in each other-and Light rests his head on L’s shoulder and sighs as they twirl slowly around the kitchen. All the candles in the background are blurry halos.

The ‘I love you’ that slips from Light’s lips is so innocent, so blissfully peaceful, that L wonders if he even knew he said it.  
‘I love you, this, our life. Everything,’ the raven promises, pulling his Light closer.

_Strings of street lights, even stoplights_ …

Those brown eyes that hold everything and more than one person can experience in the world; softened by time together and peace and maybe the candles.

They aren’t red anymore, like he’d thought once. They are beautiful, and they are perfect for Light and this night.

_Blinking bright red and green…_

‘This is what I was waiting for,’ Light says. ‘All of this, here, now. With you.’

‘I’ve been waiting, L, for this moment. I would have waited however long it took for you to say yes.’

Candlelight surrounds Light from behind, and it gilds his hair into a halo. He is an angel, and he took L’s hand when he was lost and led the way.

‘You don’t have to wait any longer.’ L promises. ‘I’m here, and I’m never leaving. I will never make you wait again.’

_It feels like I’ve been holding my breath forever,_ L thought. _Is this what it is to breathe?_

_And if this is breathing, then you’re my oxygen and I’m gasping for air._

They waited, first for L’s detective work to lull, then for a chance to start things in a softer hue, then too long to ask ‘Will you marry me?’

They waited, for each other a thousand times, outside each other’s doors in the rain and darkness and for nightmares to end. They waited inside the maze of their thoughts and early relationship.

And now they have made it out.

L’s dark eyes catch the candlelight and it brings out the silvery flecks there. He was made for this moment, swaying in the glowing kitchen, pink dusting his cheeks and hands brushing over Light’s hips to pull him closer and every other breath the words ‘ _I love you, you’re so beautiful_ ’.

He was made to be kissed underneath the slowly spinning chandelier, gently pushed down to the floor beneath the Christmas tree with spruce needles stuck in his hair and taste like the chocolate they’d shared.

He was made for this life, balanced perfectly between domestic and their old games. He was made to fit like puzzle pieces against Light, to make their own patterned music in laughter and inside jokes.

He was made to heal after natural disasters and pull Light along with him, to weather the droughts and wildfires and earthquakes and end standing in a living room in the suburbs of Tokyo kissing the man he’d gone through it all with.

In the end, he was made to be happy.

_And above it all you hear._..

The candlelight glints off the rings on their fingers and casts a new layer in their lives, an extra spark when their fingers brush.

They had made it.

This would be the first time of many to cuddle close to the fireplace on the old couch, to get distracted from movies by flirtatious words that make both of them blush, to whisper ‘I love you’ freely when they fell into their bed at the end of the day.

This was the first time, and it would not be the last.

_Silver bells_...

**Author's Note:**

> Lawlight can never be completely free from the Kira Case for me. That was how they met, after all. 
> 
> But I can imagine that they can move past it, that they can make a different life, right?
> 
> A life where they’re both safe and happy?
> 
> :: Snow illuminated against streetlights when it’s dark


End file.
